The goal of the proposed study is to examine the interrelationships between drug abuse, interpersonal violence, and childhood and adulthood attachment relationships in a sample of inner-city, minority women with and without cocaine use disorders. The specific aims of the study include addressing retrospectively whether childhood victimization experiences and insecure family relationships may influence the development of drug use disorders, and whether drug abuse and insecure partner relationships in adulthood contribute to adult interpersonal violence (both victimization and perpetration). The study also examines prospectively whether drug abuse nd insecure partner relationships in adulthood predict interpersonal violence over a six-mont period. Finally, the study addresses the potential role of secure relationships in childhood or adulthood in reducing the risks for both drug abuse and adult interpersonal violence. During Phase I of the project 160 women with dual diagnoses of depression and cocaine abuse (n=40), cocaine abuse with no history of depression (n=40) depression with no history of substance abuse (n=40) and no history of either depression or substance abuse will be identified from a sample of women presenting at psychiatric, substance abuse, and gynecological clinic treatment settings using the SCID for DSM-III-R/IV. In Phase II women will be assessed for histories of childhood abuse, adulthood interpersonal violence, childhood and adulthood attachment relationships, coping, gender role identity, and social support. In Phase III women are followed up after six months during which several repeated measures are administered.